FemPercyxDionysus One-Shots
by shadowpuff
Summary: Basically what the title says. Each Chapter will have its own summary and explanations. Will cover anything.


Title: Lean On Me

Basic Background: Similar as the books. Percy is a girl. Annabeth and Grover know Perci likes Dionysus.

Set: At the end of 'Battle of the Labyrinth'

Summary: After the Counsel is disband, Perci stays behind to offer comfort to Dionysus.

Parings: FemPercyxDionysus,

* * *

Perci watched as Grover lead the rest of the satyrs out of the cove, telling them everything Pan told them to do and already sending them out on jobs and errands. Jupiter, after saying goodbye, followed after them, causing the other nature spirits to do the same. Finally it was just her, Annabeth, Chiron, and Dionysus.

Dionysus just sat there, staring at the ground. Maybe it was the resent battle. Maybe it was seeing Grover standing up for himself. Maybe it was watching her mother be happy the last few months with Paul. Maybe it was even watching Annabeth break down after what happened to Luke and realizing she might never get him back. In fact, it could have been all those things. But the thing was, whatever gave her the strength at that moment wasn't leaving.

"We should go," Annabeth said, she too looking at Dionysus.

Licking her lips and trying to gather every piece of strength she could, Perci said, "You go ahead. I have to do something."

Annabeth looked at her best friend. She knew about her crush on their Camp Director. Pretty much everyone at camp knew. But Perci had never given any indication that suggested that she would ever tell him. Until now.

Annabeth reached over, took Perci's hand and squeezed it, lending her all the strength she needed. Perci smiled at her, grateful. Standing up, Annabeth walked over to Chiron and asked if he needed help leaving. Realizing what the girl meant, he allowed her to push him away from the clove.

Once alone, Perci felt fear grip into her. It was no secret that she and Dionysus interacted a lot. With her madness it was pretty necessary. But ever since he gave her the bracelet that helps keep her mind her own, their interactions had slightly diminished. And then there was last year, when he told her about his ex-wife and how she left him (because of his punishment at camp), but how he still loved her. She had seen the woman at the Winter Solstice party, and she was beautiful. How could she compare to that?

Just as her courage was about to leave her, it came back full force when she heard Dionysus make a strange sound. Maybe he thought he was alone. Or maybe he couldn't stop himself. But when Perci looked at him, he had his head in his hands, crying.

Perci stood up and walked to him, her fears forgotten. It was only when she stood next to the seated man did he tense, probably realizing he wasn't alone. He lifted his head, face wet, and was about to tell her off when she took his face and brought it to her chest. At first he did nothing, but after she started petting his hair he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his face even deeper into her. Perci held him, not saying anything as she ran her fingers through his hair.

It took several minutes before he stopped crying and several minute more before he pulled away and looked up at her, purple fire dancing in his eyes.

"If you tell anyone-" he started saying (quite nastily actually), but Perci wouldn't let him finish. She bent down and kissed him softly, trying to convey her sympathy and love through it. Perci honestly expected him to push her away, to throw her on the ground and leave, never to interact with her ever again.

Instead he pulled her closer, kissing her back. It wasn't heated, but it was passionate, both of them trying to tell the other about their feelings without wanting to use words. Dionysus kept kissing the girl, pulling her closer and closer, eventually forcing her onto his lap.

After a long time, they broke apart. Dionysus replaced his head into her chest as Perci rested her head on his.

* * *

Universe similar to 'New Camper' and original 'PJO'. Except she gets together with Dionysus at the end of the fourth book instead of the third.

Perci is turned insane after her first meeting with the Oracle. Like Percy she asked the question "What is my destiny?" But she meant it in the future sense. She was assaulted by visions of dozens of different futures, turning her _Catatonic__. She is eventually cured before going on the '_lighting thief' quest. During the 'sea of monsters' quest, when they met the sirens, Annabeth knocked out Perci's ear wax accidentally, triggering her madness, turning her completely insane.

While Dionysus could cure her, Perci has a lot of triggers. The visions of the future continually play through her mind now, triggering her madness. The bracelet is connected to Dionysus's power, keeping the insanity at bay.


End file.
